kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobu Kocho
'Shinobu Kochou '(胡蝶 しのぶ, こちょう しのぶ) is a Demon Hunter and the Insect Pillar of the Demon Killing Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 19''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 45, Page 7 Appearance Shinobu has short black hair tied back with a purple butterfly ornament and parted fringes. She also has grey compound looking eyes similar to those in bugs. Shinobu is rather short in height and has been described as having a small and weak looking built, which is later reinforced by her saying that she does not possess the physical strength to cut a demon's head off like other the other Pillars. She uses the standard Demon Hunter uniform of a straight-lined black jacket with black hakama pants tucked into a butterfly pattern fabric around her lower legs and white sandals. She also wears a grey haori with a butterfly wing pattern, which fades into a turquoise and pink color on the sleeves. Personality Shinobu is rather laid back, always having a smile on her face regardless of the situation. She seems to enjoy teasing others and can be rather sadistic about it.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 4 Despite her relaxed exterior and her initial claim of wanting to get along with demons, she can be rather cruel towards them such as killing the spider older sister after giving her false hope of helping her, and attempting to kill Nezuko without hesitation.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16 Later on she is shown to have a more compassionate side towards both Tanjiro and Nezuko after hearing their full story.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 14''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 47, Page 7 History Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Shinobu is present when Ubuyashiki Kagaya receives news of the situation unfolding at Natagumo Mountain, and is given the order to travel there and assist the lower-ranked swordsmen. Acknowledging this, the female Pillar states that it would be great if everyone could get along, regardless if they are human or Demon, and asks Giyuu if he agrees.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 28, Page 18-19 Much later, Shinobu appeared before a heavily injured Agatsuma Zenitsu, greeting him and asking if he is alright.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 15-17 She then suddenly appeared behind the elder sister member of Rui's Demon family, inquiring if the strings came out of her palms, wishing the creature a good evening, and commenting on the beauty of the moon that night. Startled, the Demon attacked the Demon Hunter with her strings, but Shinobu dodged them all effortlessly. Drawing her sword, Shinobu dryly commented that this attack means the Demon doesn't want to get along with her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 8-10 The elder sister Demon quickly begged for mercy, stating that she should be killed if she disobyed Rui. Shinobu, sympathizing with the creature's plight, asked her to cooperate by answering a few questions, the first of which was how many people she had killed. The Demon's answer was five, but Shinobu assured her that she didn't have to lie, complimenting her string technique from earlier, and amended her answer to eighty humans. Despite the creature's stubborn denial, the female swordsman noted that both of them came from the west side of the mountain, and on that side, she had found forty of the Demon's cocoons. She added that she isn't angry, but only trying to be accurate. When asked what the point of checking this information is, Shinobu told the elder sister Demon that in order for them to be friends and to satisfy those who have died, she will have to endure punishment, explaining in gruesome detail what she had in mind for this, and adding that the creature won't die from it, so there will be no aftereffects.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 10-15 Enraged, the Demon attacked Shinobu again, but the female Demon Hunter quickly bypassed her, simultaneously landing her "Frolic" attack on the creature. She lamented the Demon's poor choice, turning and subsequently watching as the creature collapsed. Shinobu told the prone creature not to let her guard down just because she couldn't cut her head off, explaining that she instead utilized poison as her weapon. She then introduced herself as the Insect Pillar of the Demon Killing Corps, stating that although she may be the only one among her order to not possess the ability to cut off a Demon's head, poison that can kill the creatures is still a potent tool. She then apologized, realizing that the elder sister Demon was already dead and couldn't hear her explanation.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 15-19 Shinobu then proceeded to cut open the Demon's silk cocoon, freeing Murata. She asked him if he is alright, and answered his quick question by stating that she had killed the Demon with poison from the wisteria flower, commenting afterwards on how lucky he is for only having his clothes melted off by the creature's attack.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 2-3 She later attacked Kamado Tanjirou and Nezuko, but her attack was deflected by Giyuu. She questioned his interference, noting that if he continued this course of action, everyone would hate him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 18-19 The Insect Pillar asked her fellow Demon Hunter to get out of the way, apologizing to him when he replied that he wasn't hated. She then turned her attention to Tanjirou, telling him that he is protecting a Demon and that he should get away from her. The young Demon Hunter exclaimed that Nezuko was his sister, prompting Shinobu to take pity on her and plan to kill her with a poison that inflicted no pain.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 4-6 Giyuu then instructed Tanjirou to run, which Shinobu noted to be a violation of Demon Hunter's conduct.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 7 Later, while being restrained by Giyuu's arm, she lamented that she had been in the right to come kill Demons and thus had broken no rules, but noted that Giyuu had, asking him what his intent was. Her fellow Pillar remained quiet, prompting her to angrily ask him to say something. Giyuu replied that it had all started two years previously, causing Shinobu to note that the length of time was a problem and wonder if he was holding a grudge because she had said he was hated. Shen then extended a blade from her right shoe and prepared to attack Giyuu, only to be stopped by an important message from a Kasugaigarasu to restrain and bring Tanjirou and Nezuko to headquarters.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 15-19 Later, at the headquarters of her order, the female Demon Hunter stood alongside her fellow Pillars in front of a restrained Tanjirou.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 22 Functional Recovery Training Arc She quickly informed the confused youth where he was at and that he was on trial for violation of Demon Hunter conduct.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 1 When Iguro Obanai pointed out that Giyuu had also committed this crime and asks how they are going to deal with him, Shinobu told him that they would think of a punishment for him later, being more interested in hearing Tanjirou's story. She gave the youth some water when he started coughing, asking him to tell them his story, also informing him that it has painkiller in it but not to strain himself, as his injuries are still present. She then listened quietly as Tanjirou explained his sister's circumstances.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 5-9 Shinobu continued to listen to Tanjirou's story, but the dialogue is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Shinazugawa Sanemi, who grabs Nezuko's box. She warned her fellow Pillar not to act on his own, but he ignored this, stabbing the trapped Demon with his sword, much to her displeasure.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 11-14 She then watched as an enraged Tanjirou charged the Wind Pillar,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 16 and afterwards looked at an apologetic Kanroji Mitsuri.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 19 Shinobu's leader, Ubuyashiki Kagaya, then arrived, causing her and her fellow Pillars to bow in respect.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Page 4 Kagaya then asked for them all to accept Tanjirou and Nezuko, surprising Shinobu, who remained silent as her fellows argued over the decision,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 6-7 and as Kagaya's assistant read Urokodaki Sakonji's letter.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 9-11 Shinobu continued her silence through even more arguments, but was shocked as her leader revealed that Tanjirou had come into contact with Kibutsuji Muzan. She and her fellow Pillars were then halted from even more debating by a simple gesture from their leader, with the Insect Pillar remaining silent as Kagaya explained more of his reasoning for pardoning Tanjirou and Nezuko.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 14-17 Shinobu then cautioned Tanjirou from using any of his breath techniques while pinned by Obanai, as his lungs might explode from the pressure. She called out his name in alarm as he ignored her advice and tried anyways.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 7-8 After the incident with Sanemi and Nezuko had been resolved, she listened quietly as Kagaya explained the dedication of the Pillars to Tanjirou.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 47, Page 17 With everything resolved, Shinobu suggests they take care of Tanjirou over at her place, instructing the Kakushi to do this, and then waited for Kagaya to start the Pillar meeting.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 2-3 After the meeting had ended, she visited Tanjirou and his friends at the Butterfly Estate, asking them how they are doing and instructing them to begin their functional recovery training.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Page 19 Demon Train Arc Relationships Tomioka Giyuu Giyuu and Shinobu are both Pillars of the Demon Hunters. They have opposite personalities and initially seem to be at odds with each other. Shinobu appears to be under the impression that Giyuu is a airhead and a klutz and assumed he was spacing out in front of a demon and was trying to save him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 5 Extra After he deflected her attack she was angry at him for getting in the way and proceed to remark people disliked him as a result.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 5 Extra Later on both her and Giyuu come to care about the Kamado siblings and are visibly upset by the hostile treatment of the other Pillars towards them. Kamado Tanjirou Shinobu first met Tanjiro after she attempted to kill Nezuko and told him it was dangerous to be so close to a demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 5 Later on during the Pillar's trial she is the only one trying to hear Tanjiro's side of the story and has a sad expression on her face while Tanjiro desperately tries to explain that Nezuko has not hurt anybody.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 12 She comes to care about both Tanjiro and Nezuko and is visibly concerned about them, even letting them rest on her estate so they are able to recover from their injuries.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Page 2 Tsuyuri Kanao Shinobu's chosen Tsuguko (successor) due to her considerable talent and exceptional skills as a demon hunter. Agatsuma Zenitsu Abilities and Powers Trivia The engravings on Shinobu's sword read 悪鬼 - evil spirit / demon. 胡蝶 (Kochou, こちょう) means butterfly. しのぶ (Shinobu) means ninja. It is quite an old-fashioned naming style for girls. Quotes References Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Pillar